marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Goodbye Girl
|image = |caption = Kelly lands a job as "The Verminator" in a local area TV theme museum in "The Goodbye Girl" in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 22 |overall = 127 |network = FOX |production = 6.22 |imdb = tt0642398 |guests = Louis Mustillo Hal Landon, Jr. Edd Hall Sean Fox Mitchell Dean Dean Mitchell Lindsey France Dana Lee |taping = March 13, 1992 |airdate = April 19, 1992 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Teacher Pets" |next = "The Gas Station Show" }} was the 22nd episode of Season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 127th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Stacie Lipp, the episode first aired on the FOX network, premiering on April 19, 1992. Synopsis While Al is on an imaginary trip around the world, Kelly gets a job at a TV history museum — and becomes a bug-killing TV personality known as The Verminator, while Jefferson is harassed by kids who think they recognize him from Happy Days and The Love Boat. Storyline When Kelly's modeling school suddenly closes down (it's actually merely moved upstairs and the models are too stupid to find it anymore), she gets a new job as a greeter at the TV World theme park. When this is threatened by her low-performance ratings, Kelly gets switched into Commercial Land where she plays "the Verminator" who hunts down roaches, like Bud. Meanwhile, Al takes his annual "Bundy World Tour,": a week-long trip around the world by himself, in the Bundy living room on the couch watching TV. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Louis Mustillo as Mr. Nielsen *Hal Landon Jr. as Janitor *Edd Hall as Tour Guide *Mitchell Dean as Guy *Dean Mitchell as 2nd Guy *Sean Fox as Kid #1 *Lindsey France as Kid #2 *Dana Lee as Master Po (voice) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1977 film of the same name. *Mr. Nielsen, Kelly's boss in TV Land says that "usually two viewer complaints would lead to your cancellation." This is a reference to one Terry Rakolta from Bloomfield Hills, Michigan, who in 1989, along with her husband, complained about the show, almost resulting in its cancellation. *A group of children can be seen questioning Jefferson at TV World over whether he appeared on "The Love Boat" and "Happy Days", but he denies that he appeared on either of those series. Ted McGinley, who played Jerfferson, actually appeared on both shows late in their runs. *This particular episode was the focus of an MTV special called "Backstage with the Bundys", where MTV follows the cast and staff of the show during the filming of this episode. *Mr. Nielsen's name is a reference to the Nielsen Rating system. *The Verminator's name and her phrase "Hasta la vista, Buggy" are a reference to the 1991 film, "Terminator 2: Judgement Day". *When Kelly suggest that Bud stand by Al and say "The plane, boss. The plane", it is a reference to the character Tattoo from the TV series "Fantasy Island" *Hal Landon Jr., who plays the janitor that talks to Kelly at TV World, is an actor best known for his role as Captain Logan, the father of Ted Logan, in the 1989 film "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure". *Edd Hall, who plays the tour guide at TV World, is best known for his role as the announcer of "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" *One of the TV World exhibits the D'arcys mention is the "Steven Bochco's Hall of Failures", a reference to the TV producer and writer best known for shows such as "NYPD Blue" and "Doogie Howser M.D." The D'arcys mention the exhibit has "Hooperman", "Cop Rock" and "Capital Critters", all of them being shows by Bochco that were canceled after one season. *At TV land, the D'arcys mention Hooperman, a 1980s comedy-drama starring John Ritter, who would later star with Katey Sagal on the sitcom, "8 Simple Rules" until his death in 2003. Goofs *When Bud is telling Peg about Kelly's modeling school being shut down, you can see from the back door that there is a curtain moving and a stagehand is walking around the backyard set.